


I Never Got To Congratulate You (LokixReader)

by iszy_chan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Loki, Lots of cuddles, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sick!Reader, Sickfic, Wedding, i was ill af so made it into a fic, in the form of face touching, is my aesthetic, midgard feels, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iszy_chan/pseuds/iszy_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this sort of happened to me at my friend's wedding last week, apart from the whole Loki and Asgard stuff, and I basically felt so ill I broke down in tears and we had to leave early, which still pisses me off to this day because I really wanted to stay. During my time bedridden and tired, I imagined what it'd be like if Loki was there with me, so as soon as I could look at a screen without my eyes watering and basically dying I got writing ^-^</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Never Got To Congratulate You (LokixReader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmercurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmercurious/gifts).



> So this sort of happened to me at my friend's wedding last week, apart from the whole Loki and Asgard stuff, and I basically felt so ill I broke down in tears and we had to leave early, which still pisses me off to this day because I really wanted to stay. During my time bedridden and tired, I imagined what it'd be like if Loki was there with me, so as soon as I could look at a screen without my eyes watering and basically dying I got writing ^-^

The door of the darkened chambers silently creaked open, the footsteps against the hard wood almost silent. The lean figure made his way over to the large bed, watching the small lump buried under many blankets and furs and animal skins shift at the presence of someone else in the room. He could only just see the head poking out of the covers, shivering and turned away from him. 

You were barely conscious--the tugging feeling of being pulled into the real world by a different presence slowly setting in. Your mind was having a hard time processing everything; you were in your room, it was cold but your head felt like a fire was inside it, it raged with a pounding headache, your throat was closed up and hurt with every breath, and your eyes felt so heavy they watered every time you blinked. 

You rolled over, finding your Prince knelt by the side of the bed, the look of concern that had graced his sharp features for the past day still there as if it were now permanently etched into his smooth skin. You blinked, the tears leaking out of your eyes and onto the soft pillows, wanting to stay awake for him but wanting to sleep all the same. The uncontrollable shivers were still there and before you could rasp out a word, your Prince got to his feet, swiftly moving over to the open window to close it.

"Loki," you finally whispered, barely audible but apparently loud enough for him to be by your side in an instant--or maybe your mind was just working so slowly it took a while for you to register his footsteps--and he laid his flat palm against your forehead. It was cool, and soothed the raging fire concealed in your skull.

"(Y/n)," he whispered back just as softly, brushing the hair matted to your forehead away. 

You smiled and leaned into his touch, although you knew he was only doing it to see how your fever was doing. "I thought you had work." It hurt to talk, the noise barely recognisable and your voice grating against your rough, dry throat.

"Not when you are bedridden with the flu, my dear," Loki hummed in his melodic voice, keeping his hand pressed to your forehead as he moved to sit on the furs beside you. You naturally curled up beside his warm body, your hands poking out between the covers and soft skins to reach for Loki's, which he promptly cupped over yours. "You are awfully warm, (y/n), are you sure you feel cold?"

"Positive," you rasped, rubbing your watering eyes against the covers.

* * *

You stand beside Loki near the front of the grand room, the eyes of everyone on the couple standing close to each other in the centre of the crowd. Jane is in a long dress, the Midgardian tradition of white, sequins of gold and red weaved into the soft fabric curving around her. Her hair is pinned up in an intricate pattern, the ends hanging loosely just below the small of her back where Thor's hand is gently resting. Thor looks equally handsome in his traditional armour, the plates of gold shining in the brightly lit hall. 

But despite the almost deafening cheers, the edges of your vision are dark and your head spins when you stand to applaud. _It's only nerves,_ you tell yourself, _just breathe._ Loki's hand slips into yours, a rare smile on his face--the type he only shares between the pair of you, never shown in public before now. You grin at him and push away the nausea in your stomach, hugging Loki's side, trying to move around to make you feel more alive. 

After the vowels are shared, the golden bands placed on each others fingers (again with the Midgardian tradition--you remember Jane insisting it) and the grand hall erupts with glorious cheers again. There's suddenly someone at your elbow, a tray of tall glasses in their hands. Loki takes one, pressing another into your palm when you try to weakly decline. They are handed to everyone until the whole hall is full of smiling people, a glass in their hands to raise to the newly weds. When there's only a drop left in yours, you are on your feet and there's a painful ache in your head and you're swaying from foot to foot. There are small cupcakes being handed out, swirling designs of gold and red in the icing, glitter that sparkles under the light brushed over the top. Loki takes one despite the apprehensive look he is giving it and takes a small bite. Seeing his face turn from close-guarded suspicion to sweet happiness over the flavour makes you laugh quietly, and he takes another bite. 

But you know when he offers you a bite and you decline, the look that sweeps across his features can only mean he knows something is wrong. His hand is against your arm. "(Y/n), are you alright?" 

You fold your fingers around the empty glass. "Headache," you whisper quietly, your eyes stinging from the tiredness creeping through you. "And I'm tired, just a little."

His arm snakes across your shoulders as you sway again and he steers you over to a chair, the worry clear in his eyes. He takes your glass as you sit down, only just realising the ache in your legs and across your shoulders. Loki kneels to your height, concern across his face. "How long?"

"Started this morning," you mumble, raising your sleeve to your eyes, wiping at the tears. Why are you crying? A glass appears in your hand from Loki and you finish all of it in small sips. You apologise in between gulps of the cool water which Loki tries to stop you from doing, but your hands start shaking and he results in rubbing your back in small circles instead. 

"What must I do to make you well again?"

You shake your head, you don't want to bother him. "Can... Can I just go back to my room? I just..." 

He nods, whether he understands how awful you suddenly feel or not. "Of course, my dear. Come." Loki's arms go around your shoulders again, strong and supportive as he guides you to the side of the hall, the pair of you slipping out before anyone notices. 

* * *

But that was over a day ago. You had been bedridden since, a fever quickly developing and you spending most of your time sleeping. Loki had visited as much as he could, but you forced him to go back to the wedding yesterday and now he was stuck with his duties again, duties from all over the palace. When he did come in, he would sit by your bedside, his hand pressed against your forehead to cool you down, and if you were awake, help you to drink another glass of water. 

You ate nothing, of course, having to remind him more than a few times, you feed a cold but starve a fever. But he continued in his lost cause.

This time, when your eyes watered again, he brushed the tears away with the pad of his thumb, his fingers then tracing patterns against your jawline. Loki offered you a glass of water, the object materializing into his palm in seconds, but as you sat up, your head span and your vision tilted, the headache that had been slowly dying away exploding in pain. 

You made a small squeak of pain, which of course he heard, and the glass was gone and his hands were against your shoulders. He eased you back down onto the pillows, making another glass for you. 

"(Y/n)," he sighed, giving you a look as if to say, you'd die without me. It was true, for the most part. You could normally manage perfectly well on your own, but in this weakened state you needed all the help you could get. "Let me help you drink."

His cool hand slipped under the back of your neck, tilting your head up enough to gently press the glass to your lips and pour the cool liquid down your burning throat. Once the water had gone, which only took you a few seconds, he offered you something to eat. Your stomach felt full, oddly enough, and at no point had hunger crossed your mind. You hadn't felt nauseous since the wedding, but you felt no hunger at all despite the lack of food you'd had. 

You quietly declined, and Loki ran his fingers through your hair, watching your eyes droop. "You need rest, (y/n)." 

You tried to shake your head, but even that would set off your headache. Instead you gave in, closing your eyes as you pulled the covers up more around you. "Go back to work, then, I won't have Odin coming to me absolutely mortified because you have not done a job that could result in the fall of Asgard if not solved," you whispered, smiling when you heard him chuckle. 

"Do not fret, my dear, I leave those jobs for Thor." 

You drifted off to sleep at the feeling of Loki beside you, his fingers tracing shapes on your shoulders and a single kiss against your forehead. 

* * * 

"Thor," you say happily, walking down the hall when you see him. He is on the balcony, looking out across his land, the beautiful, tall structures glistening in the sunlight. You stop at his side and he's beaming down at you. 

"You look well, (y/n)," he observes, reaching down to wrap his muscular arms around you. You hug him back, pulling back a second later to lean against the railing. Despite looking well, you still feel tired and you are not fully eating enough just yet. The concerned look you have grown sick of flashes across Thor's eyes, and you rest a hand on his arm to calm him. 

"I'm fine, Thor. Just tired, don't worry."

His smile mirrors the bright weather outside. "That's good, (y/n), does Loki know you are standing?" 

You shake your head, thankful the headache has gone. "He has been gone all morning for work. Considering I can't sleep any more than I've slept, I think I'm entitled to get up at my own leisure." 

Thor chuckles, clapping you on the back, lighter than usual. "Then we must go find him." He offers you his arm and you take it, seeing the gold band on his ring finger glint. You smile, knowing Jane is most likely currently twirling her own ring around her finger.

"I never got to congratulate you." 


End file.
